Perfect Cast
by Fluffy Sakura-kun
Summary: A lone witch named Robin, hiding in the human world, desperately tries to find peace and quiet from the hellish past that has always haunted her. Once she's given the opportunity to erase her greatest fear, she jumps into it immediately. But once she gets close to finishing it, she encounters one last thing that complicates everything more than she wanted. Modern Witch AU
1. Cast the Perfect Spell

**Me reading a webcomic: hey hey hey. . .What if. .. . Chrobin AU…**

 **And thus this was born lmao**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Rumor has it that witches have lived among humans for thousands of years._

 _There was a legend that spoke of two worlds: a blue and lively Earth that was inhabited by humans, and a world covered in shadow populated by witches. Though the idea seemed impossible, there was the belief that humans and witches once interacted in peace. A gate was created by the high coven of witches, so that the magicians of the shadowed world could enter the Blue Earth and work with humans._

 _Many witches took advantage of this, seeing as humans had agreed to trade with their world. The two worlds exchanged things from potions, ingredients for spells, tomes, bodies for familiars, the list went on. Until a member of the high coven discovered a new realm: one inhabited by demons. These demons were summoned by the use of dark magic, once forbidden in the witches world, but demons soon became of use. All that was needed to perform this deed was to submit their beliefs to the God of Destruction, known as Grima. It was at that moment, the bond between humans and witches were broken down completely._

 _The royal family, blessed by the Goddess Naga, denied witches whom partook in the summoning of demons to enter the human world, while witches who worshipped Grima became power hungry. Soon, the world of witches became divided: those who desired the power to bring demons upon them, and those who feared of such a thing._

 _Humans no longer traded with witches, and called for the removal of witches who called the Blue Earth their home. As the battle between Grima worshippers and witches grew, humans began to forget the power of witches, and moved on with their society magicless. Years has passed since then, but it is said that witches still inhabit the human world._

 _Though humans have no longer cared to communicate with witches, it is said that the word of Grima is rising once more, and with it demons are appearing to attack the human world…_

* * *

For someone who had a minimum waged job and two other broke roommates, a simple two bedroom apartment with a creepy and mostly abandoned hallway didn't seem that bad. Of course, according to Henry, this "wonderful" apartment kept up with the aesthetic of being a witch, so no one had the right to complain.

Robin pulled her hood over her head to cover herself from the gaze of incoming neighbors. As she silently passed them she dug into her hoodies pocket and pulled out the keys to her apartment, allowing her to enter. Once she entered her apartment and locked the door, she immediately let out a large sigh and kicked off her shoes. Throwing her keys into an open drawer near her, she lowered her hood and threw herself onto the couch, ignoring the small gasp of surprise from whoever was sitting on the other end.

"Did you-"

"Get the stuff? Yeah." Robin groaned while covering her eyes with her arm. "This damn stone took me 4 hours to travel there and back, _on broom._ Why the hell did I even need to go that far?" Henry leaned closer to the white haired witch and smiled (or at least she thought he did. Henry always had the tendency to do that... it was just so unsettling sometimes),

"Well it's not like every witch needs to get rid of Grima from taking over their body. You should feel grateful that there even is a spell for this!" Robin lifted her arm slightly just to glare at him, before sighing dramatically again and rolling onto her stomach. Henry jumped up from his seat and quickly made his way to the dining room table.

"Sooo….Where's the stone?" He asked, leaning half of his body over the table.

Robin dug into her pouch in her back pocket and pulled out a dark rock decorated with neon purple dust and gave out an overall luminous glow. Henry let out (what sounded like) a squeal and snatched the stone from her. As Henry continued to observe the rock in complete awe, Robin pushed herself up to look over to him.

"How many other things do I need?" she asked, drowsiness evident in her voice. Henry shrugged, not breaking his gaze at the stone.

"Ask Tharja! I'd think you were done by now but you might need a thing or two for this. Hopefully you wouldn't have to travel to the other side of the world for the next thing!" Henry's grin grew even wider than it was originally and finally faced her. "She might be in her room, as always. Go on and show this to her!" He said enthusiastically. Robin laid back down and let out a groan again (muffled thanks to the pillow she slammed her face against), before finally pushing herself up off the couch and standing. She stretched her arms out as she walked over to Henry and took the stone from him.

"I'm going to take a long nap after this, I never want to conjure up spells again," She mumbled to herself, staring at the luminous rock. As she slowly made her way down the short hallway leading to Tharja and her's shared room, she heard Henry's signature cackle from behind her.

"Maybe then you could finally do that law job thing-y you were so into a few years back!" He teased. Robin stopped in front of the door to the room and turned to face him, letting out a small smile for the first time since arriving home.

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

* * *

Despite living with Tharja for almost seven years, Robin still felt as though she could never get used to what the dark woman had brought every time she entered the oftenly locked room. This time, it was dark as usual, but with a light glow from all the lamps made from the fairies Tharja captured (why she wouldn't get a normal lamp when it was being sold a few blocks away them was beyond the witch, but she stopped asking after the fourth year). There was some smoke from the usual incense Tharja uses, but instead of the burnt smell of leaves coming from it, instead there was a fruity scent to it.

Robin didn't bother to ask.

It took a few steps forward after Robin closed the door behind her for Tharja to notice her. The black mage opened one of her eyes, gave a closed mouth grin, and then straightened her back from sitting hunched over a bottle (it was probably another hex in the making, Robin still remembers the many threats Tharja made after Henry stole a mouse she was going to use for testing from her).

"Robin…" She said, matching her heads movements with every move Robin made. Robin glanced at the bottle Tharja was working on and noticed something that looked like a deer's ear inside, mixed with other liquids.

Once again, she wasn't going to ask.

"I uh…" She started, slowly moving her gaze from the bottle to face Tharja, "Got the stone." Tharja's grin widened, but instead of looking genuinely happy or impressed for the girl, Tharja looked rather knowingly at her.

"How was the trip?" She asked. Robin let out a breath of air and showed her the stone.

"Long," Robin replied. Tharja stared at the rock and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm impressed at your determination for this. You know we could just keep sealing the gate from him. Therefore you wouldn't have to worry about him trying get you to turn." She said, moving the bottle off her bed and onto the small desk next to her. Robin glared at Tharja, already knowing Tharja knew her answer.

"I've already told you. I want to just get rid of this. Validar is going to come out one way or another. The gate is weakening, I might as well just prepare myself rather than stall the inevitable." Tharja sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Before Robin could say anything back to the black-haired witch, Tharja reached out her hand expectantly. "Hand me the stone."

Robin dropped the rock on her palm without hesitation and watched as Tharja placed the rock in front of her. Tharja then reached over the same desk she put her bottle on and opened a drawer that was under it. She pulled out a small box that contained everything else Robin collected for the spell, as well as an old fuschia tome. Tharja opened the tome and scanned the page on what to do. Robin raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well? Do I have everything?" She asked, almost hopeful. Tharja didn't reply back, putting all her attention to the book, as she slowly pulled out each item from the box and laid it down in front of her. Robin grinned, taking that as a sign that it was all done. Robin walked over to her own private drawer and pulled out a small switchblade, ready to cut her finger to start the spell, but Tharja raised her hand.

"Wait," Tharja hissed. "I'm not done reading." Robin glared at her, about to lash out, but instead held her tongue and watched. Tharja didn't deserve to be yelled at, she was helping her after all. As Robin walked over to Tharja and sat next to her, Tharja closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together and slowly closed the book. Robin faced her, a little confused but already knowing she was missing one more thing.

"What else to do I need?" Robin asked. Tharja laid the book down on her lap and faced the white-haired witch.

"Thankfully, just one more ingredient." She shook her head, packing all the items back in the box. "But you aren't going to like it."

Robin closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't have to travel more than 2 hours for it.

"How far?"

"Its close, here in this city." Tharja said, looking at her almost pitifully. Robin stared back, a little confused at Tharja's expression, but glad at the short distance.

"I'll go get it now," Robin said, a little cautious on what the last item would be, but still got up and pulling her hoodie over her. Tharja then looked away and let out another sigh. "Well? What is it?"

"Its…"

* * *

"Listen Blue, I'm telling you. Professor Walmen is _definitely_ a hippie. No one ever wears a headband like that and isn't one."

Chrom gave a fond roll of his eyes as he adjusted one of the straps of his bag on his shoulder. It's been another long day of classes, and all Chrom wanted to do was get home and relax.

"Whether he is or isn't I don't really think that's important." Chrom said while looking ahead of him. Gaius snorted.

"Yeah right. If he _is_ a hippie it's totally affecting his viewpoint of me. You know how hippies are always like…" Gaius paused, his eyebrows furrowing, "hippies are the ones who are all Earth friendly and stuff, right?" He quickly asked. Chrom nodded at that and Gaius snapped his fingers. "Exactly, so that one time he saw me smoking must have put some sort of bias on me."

"Or you just don't study?"

"Hey, watch yourself Blue." Gaius quickly shot him down. Chrom gave him an all-knowing smirk and sighed. Gaius stretched out his arms as he yawned.

"You're tired too?" Chrom asked, and Gaius nodded in response. The two walked in silence and quickly came across a red light, forcing them to wait to cross the street.

"How's the holy lady herself?" Gaius asked. Chrom blinked, before letting out a warm smile.

"Emm is fine, she has a lot of work on her plate though. So she won't be coming to the city any time soon. Lissa is here though, I think I told you that." Chrom said. Gaius nodded.

"Yup," he said nonchalantly, popping the p in the end. "Remind me to stop by and say hi to Princess. She was upset I didn't say anything last time she was here." Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you start getting close to my little sister?" He asked, sounding a bit defensive. Gaius raised his two hands in defense.

"Chill out Blue, I'm allowed to talk to your family once in awhile? Last time I checked friends were allowed to do that." Gaius quickly said. "Don't gotta be such a siscon" Chrom glared at him.

"I am not a s-"

"Green light." Gaius quickly took off across the street. Chrom huffed out in annoyance and followed his orange-haired friend. Once he caught up, Chrom kept his eyes directly on Gaius, with an irked expression on his face.

"Just to make things clear, I am not a siscon, I just-"

"Care for you family. I get it." Gaius brushed him off, "you really don't know how to take jokes." Chrom blushed at that, and decided not the respond at all to it. Another silence came throughout the two friends. They turned one more corner before the two came across a black car parked nearby. As soon as the two came into sights of it, the front door opened and out came a large man with deep brown hair. He straightened his back and kept his hands folded behind him. He was staring directly at Chrom, and the blue-haired man sighed.

"Hello Frederick." Chrom groaned.

"Good afternoon, sire." Frederick bowed his head slightly with a warm smile on his face, before looking down at the orange-haired man next to Chrom. "Gaius, pleasure to see you." He said. Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Riiight, as always." He said. Frederick's smile faltered a bit, but he recovered quickly. He then turned back to Chrom.

"Are you ready to retire home, sire?" He asked. Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Are we driving? We're only a few blocks away." Chrom said, pointing at the car. Frederick nodded.

"One can never be too careful. The city is always crowded and filled with dangerous possibilities." Frederick explained ("I'm looking at one right now," Gaius whispered to Chrom and he had to restrain himself from even cracking a slight smile).

"Alright," Chrom waved a hand dismissively, and walked towards Frederick. As Frederick moved aside to open the door for Chrom to get it, Chrom paused and turned to Gaius.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Gaius smirked.

"You know it." He said, and then faced Frederick. "See ya, _sire."_

This time, Fredericks smile did fall.

Gaius laughed out as Chrom entered the car with a smile on his face. Frederick shut Chrom's door and walked over to the driver's seat. He watched as Gaius turned away from the car and started walking the opposite direction, probably back to his apartment. He didn't notice Frederick started the car until he told him to put on his seat belt. Chrom rolled his eyes, but obeyed. The two drove through the city streets in silence, often stopping because of pedestrians who would jaywalk the roads. After a good 3 minutes of nothing being said between them, Frederick cleared his throat.

"Lady Emmeryn has called this morning while you were in class." He said. At this, Chrom straightened himself and looked at Frederick.

"Is that so? Was it for me?" He asked. Usually Emm knew his schedule, so for her to call when he wasn't available meant it wasn't anything casual. Frederick kept a blank expression while looking at the road.

"She called to check up on everyone. She also apologized for not being able to contact you or milady recently." He explained. Chrom's wide eyed expression softened into slight disappointment and sadness. Lately with the conflicts in Plegia arising, Emm has been back home doing more work than usual. Chrom could only hope she was getting some rest.

"What did you say back?" Chrom asked.

"I kept her updated on how the two of you were doing." Frederick answered simply. "Are you still going to return to her once your exams are done?" Chrom let out a sigh.

"Yeah. It's next month, though." Chrom said. "I can't wait to go home." He mumbled that last part.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to it, sire." Frederick said. With that, the two continued on in silence, until Frederick pulled up in front of an apartment.

As he parked, the only thing in Chrom's mind was how long this month was going to be.

* * *

" _Its the soul of a member of the royal Exalted family."_

* * *

 **I guess the story is beginning aha ha ah a**


	2. Accidental Fateful Encounter

**LOL I FORGOT TO UPDATE IT HERE! But it's on... Ao3. Sorry...about the delay.**

* * *

"Its the soul of a member of the royal Exalted family."

Robin furrowed her brows in confusion, unsure if she heard her right. She stared at her blankly with her mouth gaping open, and slowly moving her lips as if to say something but she couldn't find her voice. Tharja met her silence with her own face darkening, while keeping her usual expressionless look.

"E-Excuse me?" She finally stammered out. Tharja bit the bottom of her lip and broke her locked gaze with Robin to look down at her tools.

"A soul. A _royal_ soul." Tharja repeated, this time louder. Robin kept her dumbfounded expression at the black haired witch, despite the said witch not paying attention to her at all.

"Okay, yes I heard you, but I'm just making sure _you're hearing yourself."_ Robin said, clenching her teeth. "You do realize that there are three of them." She continued.

"I'm aware."

"Three people heavily guarded and are the rulers of this country."

"Correct"

" _You're asking me to murder someone."_ Robin whispered that last part out. Tharja nodded, and shrugged.

"I told you we should've just abandoned this." She mumbled, putting back the box inside the drawer. Robin watched her in shocked silence. The last few seconds still not fully processed in her mind.

"Tharja, I have always lived by three rules." Robin finally finding her voice and held up her index finger. "First, I don't do spells for money." She listed off (raising her voice slightly so she doesn't have to hear Tharja's "of course I remember"), "I also don't use my magic to manipulate humans for my own gain," She paced around the room as she continued on. "And I ESPECIALLY," she stopped in front of the dark witch and pointed at her.

"Dont. Kill. People." She hissed.

Tharja stood up from her bed and dusted off her clothes.

"I know. Which is why I'm telling you to quit." Tharja calmly said, staring the white-haired witch down. She then moved from her spot to leave the room. Robin stood there, frozen with an unreadable expression on her face. She kept her gaze on the empty spot Tharja was sitting on a few seconds ago. Tharja placed a supportive hand on Robin's shoulder as she passed by her. If Robin was paying attention, she would have noticed the almost sympathetic look on the witch's face. She heard Tharja sigh, before removing her hand from her shoulder, but then Robin quickly grabbed her wrist. Robin turned her head and locked eyes with Tharja.

"Tharja...Please...There has to be another way." She begged. Tharja pressed her lips together, before angling her hand to wrap around Robins. Her fingers intertwined with hers, and the two stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry." Tharja finally spoke softly, finally removing her hand away from the white-haired witch and turning away from her. She continued to walk out the room, leaving Robin alone.

"I am not going to kill anyone!" Robin called out, stubbornly following her roommate _._ "There has to be some kind of exception. There always is one," She argued. Tharja kept walking ahead of her, making her way to the kitchen. Henry watched the two, surprised at Robin's emotional state and just seeing Tharja outside her room so early in the day. Finally, as Tharja lazily opened the fridge and look through her options, Robin clenched her fists are glared at her.

"Listen to me!" She yelled furiously. Tharja slammed the fridge door shut with one hand, while the other held onto a bottle of water.

"I told you Robin" Tharja said, standing her ground and facing her with an equally venomous glare. "This is the only way. No one has ever casted a spell to remove Grima's seal from their soul because no one has ever needed to," she turned away from Robin and made her way to the dining table. "You're a rare case," she continued before Robin could say something back. "Of course these items were going to be nearly impossible to get."

"But-"

"Listen," Tharja sat down on an opened set next to Henry, and looked up to give Robin her full attention. "Killing one of these royals is going to be the hardest thing someone has ever done. Either you wait it out until one of them gets some sort of disease and dies, or you abandon the spell and keep sealing the gate like we've always done."

Robin paused, and looked down at her feet. She's spent almost half a year working on this spell, gods be damned she was going to stop now when there was one more thing left. If it was someone normal, maybe she could have pulled it off. One life for the safety of billions, it seemed like a good bargain.

But an Exalted member?

The royal line has grown weaker in terms of politics, but still held an important role in the country of Ylisse. Just being in their presence will get the attention of millions of people.

Robin bit her lip, thinking of her chances. _Gods,_ now she was even considering it!

She was sick.

What other choice did she have? Keeping the gate sealed was something she's always done just for the sake of _stalling._ Besides, its not that often the seal would stay strong. They would have to go back annually, before the spell was weak enough for Validar to break through.

But recently...it's been breaking faster, with some demons being able to escape and terrorize the humans. Just three months ago, Tharja, Henry and her used their greatest magic in hopes of making the gate stronger, but instead it made matters worse.

Validar was getting stronger, and once he's free from Demon realm...

She didn't even want to think about it.

"There….has to be another way…" Robin repeated, more to herself rather to anyone else.

She slowly brought her gaze back up to see Tharja softening her gaze with a hint of remorse in her eyes, while Henry looked just as helpless as she did. Robin clenched her teeth together and shook her head.

"I'll go to The Coven. They'll have something. They did before, and they'll do it again." Robin went towards the front door to pick up her shoes and started to put them on. "I'll ask them for a way to exchange this item, so I can't kill anyone and I'll still be saf-"

"Robin, stop."

"Where's that portal? I have to go, I need to talk to them. I'm so close there..There has to be some exception. I'll be able to go there and show them everything. Explain everything and the-"

"Robin…" Tharja repeated, slight annoyance building up in her voice.

Robin stood in front of the main door and stared blankly at it.

"I have to really do this, do I?" Robin asked, slowly turning around to face her roommate. Tharja shook her head slowly.

"I'm not demanding you to kill anyone Robin. This is just the last thing that's left. If you don't want to do it, then I understand. Let's keep sealing the gate." She offered. Robin kept her gaze at the girl, then shut her eyes.

Robin didn't know when she started to back away from her two roommates, and soon noticed her movements when she bumped her back onto the front door.

But once she felt herself come to a stop, she immediately turns her body and rips the door opened.

Running out the door, she heard her friends voices calling out.

She threw her hood over her head and shut her eyes closed.

' _I cant do this anymore.'_ She clenched her fists tightly, her breath becoming increasingly labored as she runs up the stairs to the building's roof. ' _I'm sorry'_

As that thought came across her mind, she realized she didn't know who that apology was for.

* * *

At this point, Chrom was convinced Frederick was there only to annoy him.

If Frederick _was_ a butler like he said, why wasn't he the one leaving outside in 2am to buy some chocolates and tampons for Lissa? Why did it have to be him?

Chrom zipped up his sweater and stubbornly let out another huff (probably the 4th one since he left). The block was completely empty, with a couple of street lamps on to keep the outside from being completely pitch dark. He would have waited until the morning if it were for Lissa's annoying pestering about needed to keep herself sanitized (he didn't understand why she wanted chocolates too, but after being slapped about a dozen times by her just to wake him up he wasn't about to extend the conversation for longer than necessary). The store was only a few blocks away, so it wasn't that much of an annoying walk.

It was just that it was 2am.

Lissa owed him so much after this.

He reached the small 24/7 drugstore in fairly quick timing. He opened the clear fake glass door and saw that the store was as empty as the streets outside. Of course it would be, barely anyone is outside at this time. The cashier grunted out a greeting, not letting his eyes off the magazine he was reading. Chrom stared at the cashier for a moment, before remembering what he was there for, and quickly made his way to the feminine needs aisle. He scanned for anything that had the word "tampons" on it, uncaring of the large variety that was offered on the shelf (if Lissa was going to complain about him getting the wrong brand, she would have to think twice about who she was sending next time this happened). Once he found one he grabbed it and moved onto the snack aisle a few shelves to the right. Looking at the large array of sweets, Chrom considered getting a chocolate snack that his sister hated but he liked, just to get her back for waking him up, but he remembered that he still loved her.

Grabbing a box of bite-sized chocolates to last them the whole week, Chrom made his way to the cashier and placed the two items in front of the man. The man sighed dramatically as he sat up and put down the magazine. The cashier glanced down at the items and looked up at Chrom with a raised eyebrow.

"Tryna be good to your girlfriend?" He asked, as he rang up the items. Chrom snorted at the comment.

"Nah, more like for my sister." He answered, pulling out his wallet, "Gotta be a good brother once in awhile, you know?"

The cashier let out an uninterested "hmm" as a response, while continuing to put the items in a plastic bag. Chrom paid the man, and waved as the man mumbled a goodnight to him.

Chrom yawned as he headed back home. He dug into the bag and tried to open the box of chocolates with only one hand. He eventually just ripped the top and pulled out a small bite-sized chocolate bar. He was awake, so he might as well have something to munch on his 15 minute walk.

Turning a corner, he noticed a hunched over man on the other ended of the street, and loud moans he could only assume was from that said man. Chrom bit the inside of his cheek and considered crossing to the other side of the street. He didn't feel like dealing with most likely intoxicated men at this time in the night.

He was about to just do that, when the moans got louder and the hunched over man staggered over to a light pole next to him. Chrom blinked then shook his head. He should at least help him.

"Hey!" Chrom called out, dropping the wrapper of the finished chocolate in the plastic bag he was holding and walking towards the man, "you alright there?"

As he continued to head towards the man, he froze once he saw the man turn to face him.

He was met with eyes that glowed red.

"What the…" Chrom whispered to himself, and did nothing but watch the man stumble closer to him. The hunched over figure then straightened up, and the first thing Chrom noticed was its unusually skinny legs, long arms, and deformed body. The figure got closer, and it once it stepped onto a spot where the streetlight's hit it, Chrom knew it wasn't human.

The creature let out a particularly loud moan, which at this point sounded more like a roar than anything else. Chrom slowly backed away, dropped the bag, and kept his gaze at the creature, unsure whether to run or stand still in hopes it won't feel threatened and attack him. The creature took a few more steps towards Chrom, and after one more screech, Chrom decided on the later and ran.

As pathetic as he looked running away, not embarrassing himself was the last thing in Chrom's mind as he desperately tried to find anyone around him who could help. Where was the police station again? Where was the store he just came from? Where was ANYONE? Chrom heard more screeching from the creature and loud footsteps coming closer every second. Chrom's breath accelerated as he pushed himself harder to run, adrenaline pumping into him crazy.

He knew that if he kept running straight that _thing_ would catch up to him, so he took the nearest turn. Chrom found a small space between buildings and quickly fit himself inside, clamping his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't accidentally make any noise. He heard the creature slow down and move towards where he was. Chrom shut his eyes, and tried to hold his breath, despite him breathing heavily out of both fear and weariness from running so fast. Gods, what was going on?

He heard the creatures footsteps getting closer, and slowed down when it was a few feet away from his hiding spot. Chrom slowly opened one of his eyes, to keep a look out. His whole body was shaking in fear and confusion on what was happening. The creature paused in front of Chrom's hiding spot, turned away from where he was hidden, and it quickly moved on, walking deeper down the street to, presumably, find where he was.

Chrom let out a silent sigh of relief, and waited a few seconds to make sure the creature wasn't there anymore. He listened closely for anymore moans or footsteps, and when he deemed that it was safe enough, Chrom squeezed himself out and looked behind him in the direction the creature went. Chrom took a few more deep breathes to calm his rapidly beating heart, and started to run the opposite way. He needed to find the cops, or anything. As he ran, he pulled out his phone and attempted to dial Fredericks number. The man should be up, gods he hoped he was awake. And Lissa...shouldn't she be worried about him by now? Chrom took a turn, looking down at his phone as his trembling fingers dialed the first three numbers to Frederick's cell. It didn't take long until he bumped into something firm. He quickly looked up, about to hoarsely apologize to whoever it was and possibly ask for help.

It was the creature.

Chrom let out a yelp as the creature screamed out at him. He fell back and desperately used his arms to back away as the creature slowly towered over him. The creature raised its sharp long arms over its head, aimed directly at the man and Chrom did nothing but freeze in fear.

'Help…'

' _Gods, someone, help!'_

' _Somebody! Please!'_

" _HELP!"_

* * *

How long has she been out?

Robin lazily made her way through the skies on her broom. It was dark outside, with practically no one awake to see her flying, so she should be safe for now.

After her freakout at her apartment, she just needed to go out and think of her options. She already knew she couldn't kill anyone, much less a royal family member. Not only would it be difficult to hide a murder (even with the ability to erase someone's memories), but for someone as known as Exalt Emmeryn and her siblings…

She couldn't.

The only true option was to go back home and agree with Tharja about sealing the gate.

In hindsight, Robin should apologize for freaking out on her and Henry. They've been doing everything for her, and were the only two who didn't abandon her once she revealed she was Validar's daughter. Robin bit the bottom of her lip and shut her eyes. This just wasn't fair…

She let out a deep sigh and shifted her weight on the broom so she could go lower. Once she caught sight of a building's roof, she slowed down and jumped off, landing smoothly onto the roof. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. She blinked in shock.

 _2 am?_

Robin dragged her hand across her face. Was she really gone for that long? It was about sunset when she left the apartment, and she spent her time in the city's library. She was sure she didn't even stay that long-

Oh, she fell asleep there.

That's why.

She cringed as she saw the number of missed phone calls and texts from her roommates. At least they were smart enough to not call anyone else to look for her. She considered calling them back, just to confirm that she was okay and still alive, but decided against it. She was better off just going back home and seeing them for herself.

Looking up at the night sky, she sighed and wrapped her arms around her body.

' _Mother….I'm sorry I couldn't do this…'_

She scanned around her to look for where her broom went and as soon as she saw it next to her, she stood on it and released her magic onto the object. As she slowly took to the air once more, she watched below her, trying to figure out where she was so she could get some sense of direction.

She then felt something bad in her senses.

Robin inwardly cursed. She knew this feeling. She's encountered them before.

A demon was loose nearby.

Robin clenched her fists together and pointed her broom to where she sensed the demon. She rapidly navigated herself through the buildings around her, while keeping in mind of possible humans who could be up. She then heard a cry.

"HELP!"

 _Gods damn her._

As if her broom couldn't go any faster, she forced it to speed up. A cry for help that desperate could only mean that the demon is there, and it's attacking a human.

This sure was an eventful day.

Robin finally spotted the demon hunched over something, which she could only assume was the poor human it was attacking. Robin bit the bottom of her lip, quickly thinking of any ways she could attack it without harming the person next to it. Judging by the demon's stance, she didn't have the time for a calculated plan.

She threw herself into the scene.

* * *

"HELP!"

Chrom really wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He watched helplessly at the beast, waiting for it to hack at his body. If Chrom wasn't so terrified, he would have been confused over why the creature hesitated for a second, before it let out a moan and raised its arms higher. When he saw it quickly moving its arms down to strike, Chrom finally did close his eyes.

It's weird, Chrom has always heard that a person's whole life always flashes before their eyes when they're about to die, but the only thing he could think of was how terrible his timing was.

He wished he could have ran a bit longer.

"RUN!"

Chrom slowly opened his eyes slightly, before opening his eyes completely.

White.

A person with white hair stood in front of him, their back towards him, standing in some sort of battle stance. He glanced down at the person, and noticed that they were on some broom that was floating.

' _What..?'_

"I SAID RUN!" The person called out towards him.

Chrom blinked and tried to counter with a question at them, but all that came out were broken stutters. The person quickly glanced at him, and clicked their tongue. They went back to focusing what was ahead of them, and Chrom noticed one of their hands was stretched out to their side. Chrom watched that hand as it started to glow into a bright neon blue. His eyes widened as he heard what he assumed was the creature scream out at them and rush over to them. The person shot out their hand, and from out of the sky, a bolt of thunder struck the creature. It let out a weak moan and dropped to the ground, smoke from the bolt still seeping out it's body.

"Damn them…" The person mumbled to themselves, and turned towards Chrom. Chrom could only stare back dumbfounded.

"W-wha…" Chrom started, unable to even finish the word. Gods, he was even starting to feel lightheaded from all these events. The person looked down at him, before sighing and coming closer. They kneeled down next to him, and observed him.

"Are you hurt?" They asked.

Chrom didn't respond, still frozen in shock and processing the events that just occurred. They pierced their lips together and stood back up. They reached into their pocket and pulled out their phone. Chrom watched as they dialed something and pressed the phone against their ear. While they waited, they never kept their eye contact off of Chrom. Chrom slowly moved his gaze onto the creature that was left behind them. It remained unmoving.

He really wanted to go home.

* * *

Robin kept an eye on the man as she waited for someone to pick up. This wasn't good, it was a sign that the gate needs to be sealed now. The phone ran a couple of times, before she heard someone pick it up.

" _Hello?"_

"Henry, are you fully awake?" Robin asked, thanking her luck that Henry was the one to pick up the phone.

" _Gods, Robin! Where are you? We've been trying to con-"_

"We've got a problem," Robin scanned the man below her. "A big problem."

There was a pause.

" _Something attacked?"_

"Yeah. A demon. And a human saw it. He's still conscious but absolutely terrified."

" _What do you think we should do?"_

Robin looked away from the man and sighed.

"I'll bring him here," She said in a low whisper. "I want you to erase his memory of this."

Another pause.

" _Tharja's asleep, so we'd have to do it in the roof. Wouldn't want her to throw a fit about you suddenly showing up at this time. I'll wait for you there!"_

"Thanks, Henry." Robin let out a small smile. Despite his weird antics, Henry was a sweet man who always supported her.

" _Robin, wait."_ Henry called before she could hang up. " _I know you're still upset over this whole spell thing. But if that demon was any-"_

"Henry, we'll talk about this another time," Robin said. "Please."

Robin heard Henry let out a sigh and she took that as a sign that the conversation was over. She hung up and looked back at the man. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and kneeled back down in front of him.

"Come on," She held out her hand.

Apparently that took him off his confused stupor and he shakily took her hand. She pulled him up and finally that was when he spoke.

"W-What….WHAT WAS THAT?" He blurted out. Robin sighed.

"Look, don't worry about it now. It's dead. I'll explain everything, just come with me." She said quickly. She considered just walking back home with him, but knew that he's already seen enough. His memories were going to be erased anyways. So it didn't matter if they flew home. She snapped her fingers and her broom flew higher up to her waist. She swung her leg around it and sat down, patting a spot on the back. The man stared blankly at her.

"How...what is…" He paused, staring at the floating broom in absolute shock, before shaking his head "Okay nevermind that. You want me to go with you?" Robin nodded. "B-But….I…"

A phone rang.

Robin watched as the man awkwardly froze and patted himself for his phone. He quickly pulled it out from his sweater's pocket, stared at the screen, and hesitated. He locked eyes with Robin and she raised her eyebrows.

He picked it up.

Robin flinched as she heard panicked yelling in the other side. The man cringed and pulled the phone a little bit away from his ear.

"F-Frederick! I-I'm fine!"

More yelling.

"No...I-I was just," The man paused and looked back at Robin. As if she understood what he was saying, she shook her head slowly. "I got lost." He lied, and Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"No..No you don't need to send a search party for me, Frederick. I...I found my way." The man said. If the situation wasn't as bad as it already was, Robin would have laughed. The man hung up after a quick goodbye, and finally put his full attention to the witch.

"Well?" She asked, before giving him a slightly smug smirk "I'm a good flyer, dont worry. It's like riding a motorcycle."

The man stared at her, looking more hesitant at the idea of going with her than the fact that she was offering to fly him on a _broom._

"O-Okay...I'll go with you. But I...I have questions." He said. Robin nodded and the man slowly approached her. He swung his leg over the broom and sat behind her.

"Hold on." Robin said, and the man hesitantly put his hands on the broom.

They took off without another word.

* * *

 **This is probably going to be the longest chapter in a while...**


End file.
